Nothing But A
by Andtheylivedhappilyeverafter
Summary: All adults forget childish things. And when have you ever heard of a child who's thoughts linger on one thing for longer a few moments?
1. Nothing But A Dream

**Ahh! So the story turned out totally different from what I'd imagined… So the summary's kind of off, but eh, I think it's okay. Sorry it's so short, but I'll be adding another chapter for Peter's point of view! Yay!**

I'd been having trouble sleeping lately. Not because of nightmares, oh no, but because of how wonderful the dreams always are. I have such adventures in the dreams, leaving me tired out when I wake, and wishing I could sleep and dream some more. But the dreams are always exactly the same, as if my mind cannot imagine any more. I dare not tell anyone about them though, as they are terribly childish, and I am a woman now.

I am a woman by day, but at night, I am a child again, flying in a world filled with pirates, mermaids, Indians, and a group of peculiar boys. Unlike the rest of this world though, the boys are no strangers. They are the boys mother and father adopted all those years ago. I'd blame this on the fact that my subconscious was not imaginative enough to create new characters for my dreams, but I knew this was not true.

Among these boys was one unfamiliar one. Well, unfamiliar was not a good word to describe this boy. While the rest of the dream seemed so real, the boy… didn't. He was the biggest part of the dream, but when I woke up, I could not ever remember even his name. But there was one thing I knew for certain every morning: I knew him from somewhere. From where, I don't know, but from somewhere…

When I try to remember more about him, I get nothing but a nagging feeling that he is related to my broken acorn necklace, and my hidden kiss. You see, I was once given an acorn. Just an acorn, nothing more. But somehow, one day, something was driven through it, creating a hole. I've asked everyone I've ever known about it, but no one knew where it came from. It was all I could do just to keep mother and father from throwing it out.

And my hidden kiss? I know that I gave it to my husband, but in the back of my mind, I remember kissing someone else when I was very young. And this someone else… Was he the boy in my dreams? I always shook this thought off though. He was just a made up person in my dreams every night. Perhaps I'd once had a dream that I kissed him…

At this thought, I began to drift back to sleep again, into dreams of flying, faeries, and Peter Pan, the strange boy who would never grow up…


	2. Nothing But A Memory

**Sorry for not being consistent, but I thought third person would fit Peter better. This was based on one sentence I read on Neverpedia (yes, I'm a total fangirl), "In Peter and Wendy it is explained that Peter must forget his own adventures and what he learns about the world in order to stay child-like." So here it is!**

Peter Pan had many adventures. But every time he had a new one, he must trade in a memory of an old adventure, or else he would grow up. Too many experiences caused you to grow up, and to grow old. Forgetting old experiences left you childish and naïve, and kept you from growing up. Peter had no problem with this at all until one girl entered his life, and he had the most amazing adventure.

Peter refused to forget the girl, though it was inevitable. He couldn't help having more and more adventures. But through it all, he held onto the memory of this girl. Slowly, though, ever so slowly, she began to fade anyway. What was her name? He couldn't, for the life of him, remember. Why did he want so desperately to remember her anyway? He honestly did not know. But he remembered her face, the way it lit up when… Was that all he could remember? It couldn't be, it just couldn't! But it was.

Even this tiny bit of his past cost him a lot. Eventually, he began to grow up. Much slower than any normal boy, but it was undeniable. His voice became deeper, and he grew taller and taller... All because of this girl! Too many times he had contemplated letting go of the memory, but something stopped him. She was much more important than staying young forever. She was… She was his Wendy-lady.

The more he remembered, the faster he grew. Wendy had wanted to grow up! She had wanted him to grow up too… Would she be happy now? He was growing, and because of her, too! He wanted to visit her, tell her that he was ready to grow up with her, but soon, he learned that he could no longer fly. Where was the fun in staying in Neverland forever if he was grown up?

So he did the only thing he could do. He forgot his Wendy-lady, learned to fly, and became a child once more. Perhaps it was better this way anyway, for, Peter did not know it, but by this time, Wendy was long dead.


End file.
